Between Love And Jealousy
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Love. It is an emotion that tears friendships apart. It can make the very best of friends hate each other. Hate is an ugly emotion and jealousy is bitter. But maybe love is even worse. Four best friends. Everyone in love with one another. Emotion all over the place. A reformed thief. A healer. Two battlers. Reality has a way of screwing us at our worst.


Between Love And Jealousy  
Silver Psychic

* * *

This is the story of a boy who liked a girl who loved a boy who loved a girl who loved him back.

The first boy knew it wasn't love.

He was, after all, smarter than that and he had been raised better than that. He knew what real love felt like, despite the fact that he had never fallen in love before. That's why he couldn't possibly understand how he had come to really _**really**_ like the first girl. She was beautiful, he could give her that, and any man would fall for her looks. But he would always recognize that glint in her eyes whenever she was about to do something, whether or not it involved him or any other of their friends.

The first girl didn't know how it possibly happened.

She had stolen his badges for heaven's sake! And yet somehow, as the years went by and they became older, he grew up. He was soon taller than her, and he grew muscles. He defeated countless enemy's with only his six Pokemon and his courage. But he retained his kind and gentle personality. He treated her like a comrade instead of a some whiny little princess. The girl who once believed love was just a bunch of lust, fell in love.

The second boy was completely oblivious to everything except the second girl.

When he first met her, he didn't even realize that that girl would someday become someone he was going to love very much. When he was a child, he was simply all battling and nothing else. And as he grew up, he somehow found himself thinking of the second girl every time he got a chance. It didn't matter that they were opposites. He knew they had to be together.

The second girl was shy.

Plain and simply shy. She was so timid, all the Pokemon in the forest knew of her timid nature and were never afraid to approach her. She lost some of that timidness as she grew up, but still couldn't stop blushing when she was in his presence. But she couldn't stay away from her childhood hero, of whom she had come to love with all her heart.

They were all best friends. They were also a pretty messed up bunch.

* * *

The first girl knew of her reputation among everyone who had seen or met her. Slut. Villainous. Trickster. Whore. Thief of hearts. Maneater. They said she would break anyone's heart. They said that she could steal anything. They said she wasn't good enough for anyone. After all, who would ever love a reformed thief?

She punched the first girl who said that. Why did they think she was trying so hard to get the second boy and girl together? She knew she wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better than her.

He deserved a gentile, sweet girl instead of a girl who could tell the difference between a diamond and a crystal.

In the end, her friends had to come and break up the brawl.

When they asked her what happened, she just shrugged and stated the girl had been a bitch. No one asked again except for the first boy, when she was finally alone with him. He asked her again and asked for her to not give him the bullshit she fed everyone else.

So the first girl broke down and cried. She admitted that she knew everything that people said about her. She admitted that sometimes she wanted to steal the second boy away and never look back. But then she remembered her best friend, the second girl, and how heartbroken she would be if the first girl took him.

The first boy held her all night while she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

The first girl was the maid of honor at their wedding. Ironic really.

The first girl had moved in with the first boy so they could reduce the cost on their living expenses. They swore they had no relationship except friendship. Nobody believed them, but they never cared.

When the first girl saw the contents of the envelope explaining the wedding, (along with a side note asking them to be maid of honor and best man) she abruptly got up from where she was sitting, went to her room, got dressed in some clothes instead of the Pj's she was wearing and left.

She came home after three days. She was covered in mud and blood, her Pokemon had all fainted and her cheeks were streaked with her tears. The first boy asked no questions. He handed her a cup filed to the brim with black coffee. After she drained the cup (in one gulp, scorching her throat) she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

It was going to be a long two months while she held onto her mask with all her might.

* * *

The first girl cried for many reasons that spring afternoon.

First, her best friend was getting married to her other best friend and she had the honor to watch and participate.

Second, the love of her life was getting married to her best friend and she had to watch with fake emotions.

Third, it could have been her in that dress, wearing that expression and free to look at him lovingly.

Oh how she wanted to switch places with the second girl. The burning anger she had hidden from everyone was almost showing through. The passion and desire that raged from jealousy scalded her skin.

And then she took a look at the expression on his face, the kind of expression that was only reserved for the second girl and no one else, and it was then that she began to hate herself for thinking like that.

When no one was looking, while the first girl sobbed into her pillow that night, the first boy cried as well. Though he for many different reasons.

* * *

The first boy never admitted his feelings for the first girl. The first girl never admitted her feelings for the second boy. The second boy and second girl however, did find happiness at both of their expense without knowing it.

* * *

The first boy's name was Green.

The first girl's name was Blue.

The second boy's name was Red.

The second girl's name was Yellow.


End file.
